Deseo o Fantasía Sexual
by marthithazs hyuuga
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que la inocente Hinata Hyuga tendría una deseosa fantasía sexual y mas aun si es con su primo Neji


Holas a todos aquellos que me han extrañado… Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba fics pero aquí les dejo un fic nuevo, creación mía y de mi onechan Solar Knight Marie, gracias a ella me ayudo a verle los errores que tenía el fic, alguna que otra faltita de ortografía y de redacción hasta que a las finales quedo excelente… Te lo agradezco mucho onechan.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene LEMON… Para aquellos que les guste leer fic con lemon, sean bienvenidos y para los que no les guste... pues no lo lean…. Así que están advertidos… está bajo su responsabilidad si presentan cualquier tipo de reacción hormonal. Y otra cosa importante, este será mi primer fic sin diálogos, si les gusta léanlo y si no… pues no lo lean… yo solo les aviso.

**Diclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, solo son usados por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

A leer se ha dicho….¡

**¿Deseo o… Fantasía sexual?**

Era un día normal en Tokio, lugar al que Hinata Hyuga se había mudado junto con su hermana Hanabi, gracias a la ayuda de su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los más grandes empresarios destacado por su gran inteligencia y agudeza en lograr grandes negocios con empresas mixtas. Un día, su padre le había comentado a su hija que debía conseguir un trabajo. Sí, aquella chica logró conseguir el título de Técnico en nivel medio de Secretariado, su más lograda experiencia fue en un Instituto en donde Tsunade, su maestra guía, la evaluó con muy buenas calificaciones, diciendo que Hinata Hyuga no tendría ningún problema en desempeñarse algún día en una gran empresa con grandes y futuros empresarios.

Su habilidad y agilidad para desenvolverse en una oficina eran increíbles. Contestar las llamadas telefónicas, dejar recados, realizar oficios y sobre todo tener un gran manejo en el área de informática, todo eso dejaba estupefactos a sus superiores y a su maestra guía. Todos soñaban con que algún día Hinata fuera reconocida como una de las grandes Secretarias en todo Tokio. Pero, la chica de ojos perlados tenía otro objetivo, también quería desempeñar al máximo su don, el Arte y las grandes pinturas era lo que más le fascinaba, pero sobre todo la lectura y escritura.

Si nos adentramos más en cómo es su personalidad, diríamos que es una chica tímida, un poco antisocial, de poca confianza. Sin embargo por las noches es otra persona… se convierte en una chica más atrevida, en busca de juegos y placer. En las mañanas viste con prendas un tanto llamativas, pero cuando se asoma la luna viste con prendas de colores más oscuros y provocativos, pantalones, vestidos, minifaldas de colores negros con rojo, calipso, fucsia, entre otros.

Por las noches, cuando su padre y su hermana se quedaban dormidos, ella aprovechaba la oportunidad para escapar por el balcón de su casa. Se aventuraba a explorar todos los alrededores, hasta los sitios más oscuros y peligrosos. Miedo no sentiría desde aquel día en que asesinaron a su madre en frente suyo y de su pequeña hermana. Aquel recuerdo le hizo perder por completo el miedo, ya que su padre fue quien logró acabar con los delincuentes. Todo esto acabo en una gran escena manchada en sangre, es por eso que su personalidad cambió. A partir de ese suceso dejó de confiar en las personas. Su pequeña hermana y su padre eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo, eran los únicos en los que ella podía confiar realmente.

La oscuridad y la frescura de la niebla al caer era una de las cosas que más le fascinaban y el color de su piel se volvía más pálido debido al frío de la noche. Siguió caminando hasta que recordó aquel lugar en donde siempre le gustaba distanciarse de los problemas. Hinata se dirigía hacia un bosque cercano donde sólo se podía apreciar la tenue luz de la luna llena cerca de un lago. Más al fondo había una rigurosa y extraña cabaña, su refugio, del que sólo se podía distinguir el humo que desprendía de la chimenea. En ese entonces le resultó muy extraño, nadie tenía acceso a esa cabaña más que ella.

La chica ingresaba a la cabaña, sin temor. Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pasos casi inaudible, parecía como si estuviese un alma vagara perdida en los pasillos cercanos a las recamaras vacías. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, lo único que iluminaba los pasillos era la luz de las velas en los candelabros. A Hinata no le gustaba tener la cabaña iluminada con luces, pues le gustaba el aspecto misterioso que daban los cuadros puestos en cada pared.

La chica revisaba en cada sección de las habitaciones, pero no había nadie, sólo los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca. Una vez que los pasos cesaron, escuchó a alguien respirar detrás de ella cerca de su oído. Se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que era un joven alto de cabellos castaños y de piel pálida como sus manos. Él vestía con un jeans de color negro, al igual que su camiseta y chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo; con unos ojos de color perla que lo único que se podía distinguir de ellos era una cosa... DESEO.

Trataba de recordar a ese joven, se parecía mucho a un chico que conoció en su niñez, pero cuando ocurrió aquel suceso de su madre, perdió sin querer gran parte de su memoria. Sólo podía reconocer a las personas que han estado apoyándola siempre, sólo a algunas personas, incluyendo a sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero aquel chico le resultaba familiar, muy familiar, lo único que recordaba era su nombre, nombre que le había mencionado su padre y su hermana. El nombre de aquel misterioso chico es Neji Hyuga. Era bastante obvio que con sólo escuchar el apellido de su propia familia era su primo, pero eso no le daba tanta importancia, cada vez que ella conocía a alguien lo primero que distinguía en una persona era sus intenciones, pero con solo verle a sus ojos, esos ojos tan idénticos a los de ella, sabía muy bien cuál era su intención y el chico parecía interesarse mucho en ella, como queriéndola devorar con la mirada.

Cada vez se acercaba más a la chica y ella retrocedía. Intentaría de huir e ignorarlo, pero Neji fue más rápido que ella y tuvo la única opción de aprisionarla a la pared de una recamara. Lo primero que hizo fue oler aquel perfume que la chica llevaba, era muy embriagante, tanto como para dejar loco a cualquiera que intentase pasar cerca de ella. Luego posesionó sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella. Hinata no se lo esperaba; tanto era el deseo que ese joven sentía por la chica que lograba hacer desfallecer todas sus fuerzas para luego caer rendida a sus brazos. Hinata soñaba con ese momento, era una de su más grande y deseosa fantasía sexual conocer a un chico como él. Y que travesuras no haría él con ella.

Una vez que los besos se ajustaron a un ritmo justo, cada vez se iban volviendo más salvajes y necesitados, las caricias aún más, lo único que la peliazul llevaba, era un vestido negro translúcido con aberturas en las piernas utilizando unas medias transparentes con encaje. Su figura estaba bien formada por el corsé que traía puesto, usando a la misma vez zapatos negros con tacos. La manera en que ella vestía parecía más que la de una chica gótica.

Hinata Hyuga lo miraba con la necesidad de sentirlo cerca suyo, un deseo que sus ojos gritaban. Aquel joven no dudaba en pasar sus manos suavemente por sus piernas hasta alzar una y acomodarla a su cintura, la levantó hasta entrelazar sus piernas e ir a una sola dirección en donde sabían que iba a ocurrir de todo esa noche. Los besos, las caricias, la necesidad se sentirse era algo ensoñador y placentero, logrando que aquel joven dejara a la chica encima de la cama, bajando la parte superior del estorboso vestido encontrándose con algo ensoñador, un brasier con encaje de color negro. Se aventuró a lamer y succionar su cuello, mientras las manos del chico pasaban por debajo del sujetador para liberar y acariciar los hermosos pechos de la peliazul, mientras sus manos viajaban divertidamente hacia aquella zona sensible que todas las mujeres tienen encontrándose con una tanga de color negro (también con encaje).

Los dedos de aquel joven divagaron entonces por la única zona donde una chica sentiría el más deseoso placer. La mano de Neji se dirigía a la zona vaginal hasta que alcanzó el clítoris femenino, sus dos primeros dedos entraban y salían dentro del clítoris de Hinata; lo más tentador era escuchar su voz, delicada y excitante… Sólo se podían escuchar deseosos gemidos de placer logrando que la ojiperla arqueara la espalda para darle más oportunidad a él que solo quería extasiarla poco a poco. Los lamidos intensos en los senos, las caricias divagantes... todo era una sensación eléctricamente explosiva que sólo podía pedir su cuerpo en esa placentera noche de luna llena.

Aquél joven de mirada sedienta no quedo tan satisfecho con su tarea, por lo que logró desprenderla de todas sus ropas quedando completamente desnuda a su merced, para luego posicionarse en frente del clítoris hasta saciar su sed lamiéndolo con fiereza, mientras que los gemidos de Hinata se escuchaban cada vez más placenteros en medio de cuatro paredes… deseo... era lo que ambos cuerpos pedían esa noche… deseo.

Lo único que él veía en la peliazul era una sola cosa, quería que la complaciera al máximo. Terminando al fin su tarea de saciar su sed con aquella sustancia que sólo el clítoris femenino puede liberar, lo degustó hasta no dejar ningún rastro. Luego, se posiciono enfrente apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella para besar con fiereza su boca. Su lengua jugueteaba con la suya y las caricias no cesaban, tanto era la presión que sentía la chica esa noche que solo podía distinguir aquel miembro endurecido sobre su vagina, como pidiéndole entrar con urgencia. Estaba excitándolo demasiado y el cuerpo de Neji quería adueñarse a toda costa del de ella.

El chico se liberó de todas aquellas prendas que le incomodaban quedándose con un bóxer del mismo color que su ropa con el diseño grabado de un dragón de color blanco. Cambiaron de posición, esta vez quedando ella encima de él sentada en su regazo dándose más besos y más caricias, sentía que aquel miembro se endurecía más y la peliazul solo quería sentirlo dentro de ella. La chica rogaba que no se detuviera, que la hiciera suya y como fiel confidente accedió a conceder su petición quitándose el bóxer hasta dejar ver su miembro, la ojiperla intentaba de acomodarlo en su cavidad vaginal hasta que al fin lograba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Un sonoro gemido se escuchaba dentro de la habitación que el castaño logro silenciarlo con un beso, susurrándome al oído si quería que continuara y ella acepto. Sentía como le estaba aprisionando la cintura para profundizar más el contacto, a ella le gustaba tanto que lograba excitarlo aún más dando ligeros movimientos de cintura y caderas (como una licuadora) hasta llegar a tal punto de aumentar el ritmo y sentir aquel deseoso orgasmo venir, el solo la aprisionaba más para sentir de manera más profunda su miembro erecto en la cavidad vaginal. Aquel joven se sentía tan complacido que quería divertirse aún más con el cuerpo de la ojiperla. Logrando cambiar de posición esta vez la hizo quedar casi a la orilla de la cama quedando el fuera de ella tomando y alzando un poco las piernas de ella para introducir su miembro en la zona anal.

Un grito casi placentero se escuchaba en aquella habitación, las embestidas empezaron de manera lenta para no provocarle tanto dolor, y una vez que el dolor menguaba el chico aumentaba las embestidas. La luz de la Luna llena cubría todo el espacio de la habitación a través de las ventanas y de la cortina transparente, solo se podían ver sus siluetas, el joven solo veía como los senos de la chica se movían al mismo compás de recibir las embestidas, era algo tentador y placentero a la misma vez.

Neji no quería terminar así, energías no le faltaban para continuar y a Hinata tampoco, su miembro completamente erecto empezaba a salir, ella no quería quedarse sin hacer nada para complacerlo, así que tomó la iniciativa de levantarse de la cama, quedarse en frente de él y mirarlo con picardía bajando su mirada para ver a su "amiguito erecto", hasta empujarlo a la cama quedando ella encima de él para besarlo con lujuria descendiendo hasta su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen y detenerse en frente de su amiguito, una sonrisa que daba describía lo enorme que era, primero le proporcionaba pequeños y suaves movimientos con la mano para excitarlo más, después su lengua recorre cada centímetro hasta llegar a la punta, mientras más rápido eran los movimientos que le daba, más se excitaba hasta que de una vez por todas se introdujo a su amiguito dentro de su boca, jugueteaba con su lengua, lo aprisionaba de manera suave con los molares y sentía como el amiguito de Neji entraba y salía dentro de ella, sabía que le estaba gustando y los movimientos aumentaban más.

Una vez que el miembro salía por completo, el líquido eyaculado quedo completamente esparcido desde su pálido cuello hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, para él no había escena más erótica y tentadora que esta, una vez que Hinata daba por concluida su tarea, paso unos de sus dedos sobre aquel líquido para poder degustar de el de tal manera que para aquel joven le resulto sensual y excitante, el le hiso una seña para que se pudiera acercar más a él, Neji tomo el brazo de la chica para jalarlo hasta quedar en frente de él. Cambiaron de posición quedando el encima de ella aferrando sus muñecas para que se pudiera acomodar e introducir su miembro por completo en la zona vaginal y las embestidas volvían a recobrar aumento.

Esta vez la peliazul alzó sus piernas para acomodarlas a la cintura del chico y sentir de manera más profunda su miembro en ella. Hinata no paraba de gemir y la respiración de aquel joven se escuchaba muy cerca de su oído, esta vez Neji libero una de las muñecas de la ojiperla para que su mano ejerciera presión sobre uno de los senos de ella, la chica le pedía que continuara y que lo hiciera más rápido y el acepto, sus cuerpos perlados del sudor a la luz de la luna se sincronizaban de manera perfecta por las embestidas que ella recibía, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse y llegar al deseoso clímax. Cansados, de tanto disfrutar esa noche se miraron de frente y con un beso decidieron dar fin a tan larga locura que cometían y dejar que sus sueños se hicieran dueños de sus pensamientos.

Fin.

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, me despido, un besote grande para aquellos que les guste leer mis fics y gracias por leer… Espero haberle subido la temperatura a mas de alguno que quizo leer este fic.

Sayonara minna…¡

Se despide…

Marthithazs hyuuga.


End file.
